TO LATE
by nileyfan88
Summary: Its a song fic i got tagged it may no be that good this is my firstime doing one and it does have to do with NILEY


**Author's Note: I was tagged by **1italianbella

**Tagging Games Rules: Put your iPod or whatever on shuffle and write ten drabble/songfics within the time of the song. Don't try to be cool and change anything; leave it the way that it is.**

**I tag:**

(1)hanfan88

(2)Noelle78

(3)Bimbi717Jonas

(4)ficgirl13

**1)We Got The Party With Us by hannah monatana ft. jonas brothers**

" Hey we got the party us so lets go" Miley said to the gang

"oh ok" they all said in unison

they all got into the suv and started driving to the club

are we almost their" Lilly asked

Yes in like 20 min we should be their" miley said

oh ok" they all said in unsion

this is going to be hell of a party" Joe said

Yeah of course we are all going to partying are butt's off" Miley said and they all started laugh

Miley kept talking about tonight and would not stop.

**2) Shut up and drive by Rihanna**

This is going to be awesome and i am going to dance the night away" miley said

Miley can you just Shut up and drive already we just wanna get there alread" nick said

Fine" miley said

a few minutes later the arrive at the bar and start ordering there drinks and they all moved to the dance floor and started dancing the night away

**3) Please Don't stop the Music bye Rihanna**

I will be back I need to get get another drink" miley said to nick

ok hurry back" nick said

miley walked up to the bar tender and ordered her drink

3.25 please" bartender said

miley handed 3.25 and grabbed her drink and walked back as her song came on

I love this song" miley said

yeah it is good" nick said

They all sang to Please don't stop the music and they kept on dancing nick decided he need some air

Miley i will be back i need some fresh air" nick said

oh ok" miley said

Nick walked outside and see's Mikayla outside

**4) I Hate You by Trix ft lil crazed**

Mikayla see's nick and runs up and hugs him

"What are you doing here Mikayla?" Nick asked Mikayla

I knew you where going to be bere and i needed to see you" Mikayla said

they stood there looking at eachother and Mikayla grabbed him and started kissing him, Nick had the urge to keep going so he did. Then Miley was woundering what was taking him so long.

Guy's i am going to check on nick." Miley told them

Miley walked towards the patio and seen Nick kissing Mikayla, Nick turned around and seen Miley

Miley I can explain? Nick said

NO NICK I HATE YOU! Miley yelled at him

**5) I Need You by Alicia Keys**

Miley started crying

Nick how could you do this to me." Miley said to nick

She kissed me! Miley I love you."

If you did you wouldn't of kissed her back." Miley said getting mad

Miley ran back into the club and ran to the car and started it and Nick and the others ran to the Hummer befor Miley could pull out

What's going on? they all said in unsion

Nick just ignored them and opened the door

Miley please don't go." Nick told Miley

WHY? Miley yelled at nick

Because I need you miley your my world! Nick told miley

**6) Leavin By Jesse McCartney**

**Two days Later**

Miley was upstairs in her room packing and thinking of the good times she had with Him... A few minutes later the door bell rang. Miley stopped packing and ran down the stairs and opened the door."

Oh hey Lilly." Miley said and moved to the side to ler her in

Hey Miley how are you?

I am doing ok... I have a question? Miley asked lilly

Yeah sure what is it." Lilly said woundering what it is

Can you come upstairs and help me please.

Help you... Help you with what?

I need help pack my stuff up." Miley said

Lilly was woundering why she was packing and woundering if she was leavin." So both girls walked upsatirs and headed towards Miley's bedroom and Lilly seen her acutally packing

Why are you leavin? Lilly asked concerned

I have to Leave and move on and Lilly... Please be happy I need this." Miley said lilly while she seen tears in Lilly's eyes

Sorry Miley I can't be here!

Fine whatever Lilly I thought you would at least understand." Miley said while getting upset

Lilly ran down the stairs as she was running she grabbed her cell and looked through her cell for a number she knows very well

ring...ring...

Hello babe Joe said on the other end

Joe can hear Lilly crying on the other end

Lilly whats wrong? Joe as concerend

It.. it's mmm...Miley Joe."

What's wrong with Miley." Joe asked very concernd

She is leavin Joe."

**7) Its To Late By Carole King**

Miley arrived at the airport to check in and do luggage check after that 10 minutes pass tell the lady came on the intercome

All passengers on flight to Winnipeg,Manitoba Canada is now boarding at gate B-13. Miley walked over to the boarding gate and taking one last look at Malibu airport."

Bye Nick I won't forget you." Miley said as a wisper as she said it she could feel her eye's they where wet

Miley walked down the ramp and into the plane." She was looking for her seat then she found it and sat down in her seat. Two mins later the lady came on the intercome one more time telling people to take there seats and to do there seatbelt up.

The plane went down the run way and lifted of."

Meanwhile...

They all arrived at the airport to stop Miley. Nick ran to check in and showed a pickture of Miley

Have you seen her? nick asked the young women still holding the pic

Yes her plane just left." The young women said

Nick walked towards the group. They group could tell by the way he was

Soooo." all said in unison

Its to late

Thanks guy's it's probably not that good this is my first time wright something like this but please review


End file.
